Can You Say Mommy?
by spazzgirl
Summary: having a daughter say mommy can be a very difficult task for moms, especially for Sakura. Sequel to Can You Say Daddy?


**Can You Say Mommy?**

**This you could say is the sequel to ****Can You Say Daddy?**** Which is about Naruto having a hard time having Minato, Naruto and Sakura's son, calling him daddy because he keeps calling Naruto mommy, so I told myself, why not make one with Kushina, their daughter, giving Sakura a hard time saying mommy. **

**Summary: Sometimes having a daughter say mommy can be a very difficult task for moms, especially Sakura.**

**Hopefully you guys will like this, so sit back and enjoy.**

**AN: Naruto and Sakura are 31, Minato their son is 13, and Kushina their daughter is 2.**

"Ah, good morning Sakura," a tall blond man smiled at the sleeping women beside him.

The rosette smiled at her husband and lightly kissed him. "Hmm, good morning Naruto," the man grinned and his nose against hers.

Sakura lightly giggled at her husband playful affection. The two got out of bed and headed downstairs, just as they were halfway done, the two heard their daughter cry.

Naruto looked at Sakura before saying anything. "I'll get her." Sakura nodded her head and allowed her lover to get their daughter.

Sakura noticed their son, Minato, playing with his fork. "Good morning Minato."

The young blond looked up and smiled. "Morning mom," Sakura smiled back at her son and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Where's dad?"

"Oh to get your sister," Sakura replied as she poured some coffee into a red mug with heart shape decorations. "So how'd training go yesterday?"

"Ugh, uncle Sasuke freaking made us do five hundred laps around the training field, and then made us to the tree climbing exercise again and again, and then walking on water with chakra." Minato ranted as Sakura drank her coffee.

The rosette put her coffee down before speaking. "You know your uncle Sasuke is just making you guys stronger."

"Stronger," snorted Minato, "its torture coming from him."

"Who's torturing who?" The two turned around and saw Naruto carrying a small 2-year-old pink haired girl with blue eyes.

"Dad," Minato called out.

"Oh, we're just talking about how Sasuke is torturing Minato and his team mates." Sakura answered and smiled at her husband.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Oh don't worry Minato, you'll live, besides don't you have to meet with your team today?"

Minato's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh crap I almost forgot." The young blond quickly grabbed his gear and head band, and headed out the door.

"There he goes." Sakura sighed aloud as she watched her son leave.

"Ah don't worry Sakura," Naruto spoke as he put down Kushina on the carpet. "He'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just worried that's all." The tall blond walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Hm, well he'll be all right." Naruto said again.

Sakura looked at her husband and kissed him. "You're right." She walked towards Kushina, crouched down, and smiled at the small pink haired girl. "Hello Kushina."

"Daddy," Naruto bit his lip after hearing what Kushina said.

"No Kushina, I'm mommy, can you say mommy?" Sakura childishly asked.

"Daddy," Kushina replied.

Sakura twitched a bit, great she was having the same problem that Naruto had with Minato 11 years ago. "Say ma."

"Ma," Kushina repeated.

"Ma," the tall rosette finished.

"Ma," Kushina said.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. "Now say momma."

"Mo-daddy," Kushina said, Sakura brought her head down as her face darkened.

Naruto's laughter really didn't help at all. "Just like me and Minato, so tell me Sakura, has the mighty Tsunade apprentice finally met her match?"

"Watch it bud or your getting neutered." With that threat, Naruto finally shut his mouth. "Now Kushina can you say momma."

"Daddy," the 2-year-old girl chirped.

"Ugh I give up." Sakura finally admitted in defeat. "Kushina can you say daddy?"

"Momma," that's when Sakura finally knew, that her daughter mixed up daddy with mommy, and mommy with daddy.

**END**

**I'm not completely satisfy with this, but oh well. This is also dedicated to my pregnant sister who will be due in October, so I'm going to be an aunt, she's visiting over here in July, and so I'm very excited to see her.**


End file.
